ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Rei's Litra (S)
This )|Ritora }} is Rei's second personal Battle Nizer monster, with the other being Gomora. Subtitle: History Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Litra was first seen flying over the ZAP SPACY crew, after the fight between Gomora and Red King. Though the crew was winded by the wind gusts it created, Litra posed no threat to them for her peaceful nature. After the crew was investigating a Mukadender corpse, the flower monster Juran appeared and quickly began releasing a toxic pollen from its opening. Litra appeared attacked it but her efforts were futile to Juran's vines, until she released her acid, melting the plant with only a few shots. However, Litra was left weak and near-death as it used it's last weapon. That's when Rei appeared, pulling out his glowing Battle Nizer, and Litra had joined Rei with Gomora in his Battle Nizer. From this point onward, she, Gomora, and their master, Rei, would continue to fight alongside ZAP SPACY in their effort to survive the harsh monster planet. It would go on to assist Gomora in battle against many monsters, such as Golza, Bemstar, Twin Tail, Bullton, King Joe Black, and Zetton. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Upon arriving on the new planet of Hammer, Litra assist Rei and Gomora as they are met with new threats including the mysterious but dangerous Reionyx Hunters, a cocky, but tough Alien Keel Reionyx known as Grande, as well as other Reionyx Aliens who also wield Battle Nizers just like Rei. Unlike her original appearance, Litra plays a more underplayed role, however she does play a big role in the series finale, assisting Rei in reaching the core of Planet Hammer in order for Rei to confront Alien Reiblood about his past. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Although not playing a prominent role in the film, Litra is seen working alongside Rei, Gomora, and the Ultra Brothers in battling against Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. However she was soon defeated when Ultraman Belial struck her with his Giga Battle Nizer. She was not seen again afterwards, likely called back for her own safety. Ultra Galaxy Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero In part 1 of the prequel, Rei uses Litra to (unsuccessfully) try and breach the base of the Salome aliens to stop their robots from attacking them. However, Litra is shot down by a damaged Mecha Gomora before retreating to her Battle Nizer while Rei is kidnapped by the Salome Aliens. Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar In part 2 of the prequel, Rei uses Litra to protect himself and Princess Emerana from a brainwashed Jean-bot. Litra however was quickly downed by Jean-bot's more superior strength, but was saved by Princess Emerana before Jean-bot could finish her off. She was not seen again afterwards, likely called back for her own safety. Data - Fire Litra = Fire Litra When needed, Litra (S) can transform into "Fire Litra." In this form, her feathers become more warm in colors and her fire powers are greatly enhanced. Stats *Height: 15 m *Weight: 10, 000 t *Origin: Planet Boris *Attack: 600 (Galaxy), 1100 (NEO) *Defense: 800 *Speed: 1500 (Galaxy), 1700 (NEO) Powers and Abilities *Flight: Being a giant bird, Fire Litra can fly/soar through the skies at high speeds. *Fire Litra Phoenix Assault Strike: Litra, in Phoenix mode, can engulf her body in flames, and then create and launch a whole fire replica of her body and then launch the flames at her foes. This fire attack is very powerful and is extremely hot and, if swallowed by an opponent, can burn them from the inside out. * : A tag-team attack with Litra. Litra first coated itself with flame and fly towards the enemy before Gomora impaled them with its horn and unleash the Super Oscillatory Wave. This attack is available in the arcade game ULTRA MONSTERS. }} Trivia *Much like her appearance in Ultra Q, Litra's main colors in this series are grayscale. *This is the first time in the series in which Litra would be rendered in CGI, as opposed to puppetry. *Due to the size of monsters in this series, Litra's length was boosted to 15 meters as opposed to her original 5. To differentiate from this previous appearance in Ultra Q, this Litra is referred to as "Litra (S)" (Litra Special) by Tsuburaya. *Litra, her battle against Juran, and her battle against Golza alongside Gomora, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Allies Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Rei's Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Fire Kaiju